1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly to an LED package which has an improved heat-dissipating characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an LED package includes a base and an LED chip mounted on the base, and the LED chip is attached to the base via die-attached epoxy. However, the die-attached epoxy has a relatively poor heat conductive characteristic, and heat generated by the LED chip can not be quickly transferred to the base. Thus, the LED package has a poor heat dissipating characteristic and a lifespan of the LED chip is shortened.
What is needed therefore is an LED package which can overcome the above limitations.